Mario
Mario (Born. Mario Antonio Segali Jr.) ''is an Italian-American Professional Wrestler, Actor and Video-Game pérsonality , signed to '''WWC' and currently performs on the SmashDown '''''brand. Mario is Well known for being a performer in different CAW Leagues, such as SCAWs, NoDQ CAW Wrestling, HSW, ACW and ASF Wrestling, '''alongisde his Brother, '''Luigi, and their legendary stable '''''The Super Mario brothers. So Far in his WWC Career', '''Mario has acchieved several records and 25 championship reigns, which 10 of them as World Champion (Current '''Extreme World Heavyweight Champion', 4 Times World Heavyweight Champion, '''5 Times '''WWC Champion, 3 times Interactive Champion, 2''' times '''Intercontinental Champion) and Combines 16 times as Tag Team Champion. ( 3 Times as WWC World Tag Team Champion, 6 Times WWC Tag Team Champion, 6 times World Tag Team Champion) Also he is a two time winner of the Holy Brawl Match (2009-2014), winner of the 2015 WWC Tournament and three Time Slammy Award winner as "Superstar of the Year" He has headlined 5 Main events at Date With Destiny '''(Date With Destiny IV, V, VI, VIII and IX) Mario is well known for being the main protagonist of the ''Super''' Mario ''video game franchise from Nintendo, as he is the mascot of the company. Debut Jumpman Jr. Mario made in the independent circle, in 1992, as Jumpman.Jr, '''The Son of the legendary Mario "Jumpman" Segali.' His first encounter was with '''Donkey Kong.Sr', in a singles match. Then he had another bout with Donkey Kong Jr., in which he lost. Then he had a rematch against him, this time winning against him. After retiring from the independent circle, Mario talked with his Younger Brother Luigi, '''and both went to the developmental territory of the WWC. '''The Mario Brothers During 1993, Mario and his brother Luigi arrived to the developmental territory of the WWC, as a tag team called Mario Brothers. Their first match was against The Goombas, winning over them. The Mario brothers quickly became a sensation in the developmental territories, and then quickly they debuted on the main roster. The First Match of the Mario Brothers '''was against the PacMen. After gaining a push to the upper leagues, '''The Super Mario Brothers. (1994 - 1995) Luigi and Mario continued their rise to the top of the tag team division, until they had their first title shot for the WWC Tag Team Championship against the Jason Voorhees '''and '''Freddy Krueger, 'which retained against the Duo. Then, they had another bout this time at '''Domestic Disturbance 1994, '''which they also retained. Later during January, The Mario Brothers had a feud with The Street Fighters ('Ryu and Ken) rivalry that ended up in Holy Brawl 1995, where they defeated them, winning another Number one contendership for the WWC Tag Team Championship. Then, Finally both defeated Jason and Freddy Krueger at Ultimate Night XI, '''later on April 1995, they retained the titles in a fatal four way tag team match against The Deadly Alliance (Sub Zero and Scorpion), The Street Fighters (Ryu and Ken) and Megaman and Bass. They Kept the championship until they lost them in August, during '''Blockbuster Night, where they lost against Cody Travers and Guy. ' After that '''The Nintendo World Order ' '''Heel Turn and Top of the Tag Team Division. Feud with The CapCom and Sega Alliance Face Turn and The Birth of Nintendo Revolution. Draft and Solo Career Draft to SmashDown! Feuds with Mega Man and Disney Mafia Feuding with Luigi and First In-Ring Retirement. Return and Rise to Superstardom Holy Brawl Winner and First World Title. Mario was away for almost 2 years, without showing any signs of Return. However, in January 2009, The Mustachioed Plumber made an outstanding and Shocking return at 2009's Holy Brawl, '''as the surprise 30th entrant. He Eliminated Knuckles the Echidna, Spider-Man, Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees and Scorpion. The Last man remaning beside him, was '''Sonic The Hedgehog. As they both clashed in the ring, was ultimately Mario who was victorious, after eliminating him with a Super Kick from the Third Rope. With Mario as the Winner, had no time to waste and challenged Mr.L for the World Heavyweight Championship at Date With Destiny IV. During BRAWL, Mr.L wanted to offer his "Brother" a chance to reign with him, if he challenged Ryu 'for the 'WWC Championship '''at the Main event, but despite his offer, Mario did not accept and attacked the Champion, crushing his body through the table and Signing the Contract Match against him. This heated up the rivalry between the two Brothers once again and head to '''Inescapable, where Mario successfully defended his Holy BRAWL Spot '''against '''Link and Jason Voorhees. Mario, then Met Luigi in the Main event of Date With Destiny IV. 'The Match endured 35 minutes and At first, nobody would thought that Mario could do the Stunner, after his spinal injury. Mario connected two ''Warpzone bottom, while Luigi connected two Green Cutters and his devastating finisher Green Lighting Screwdriver. Mario survived both, and was about to suffer a brutal punt kick, where he dodged and connected his iconic Super Mario Stunner in front of the 120.000 fans, thus pinning Mr.L and Becoming the first man to defeat Mr.L for the World Heavyweight Championship, ending his 365 reign. They Both faced again in '''Violent Impulse 2010 in a No Disqualification match, where Mario also retained against Mr.L, after he countered a Green Screwdriver, into a Reverse Super Mario Stunner. '''Later on had one last match with '''Mr.L, this time in a "I Quit" '''Match at '''Limit Break, with the stipulation of being Mario the loser he would be fired from WWC, as for Mr.L he would never have a World Heavyweight Championship match again. In the Storyline, was said that Mr.L '''had a undefeated record in I quit Matches throughout his reign and he would force Mario to say that, since in the last match that he and mario had last '''Date With Destiny II, '''Mario didn't Quit, since he was unconscious and later he was retired due to his injury. Mario and Mr.L had a very intense match, with Mr.L focusing in torturing the champion, as he handcuffed his arm to the turnbuckle. Mario managed to release himself and handcuffed Mr.L to himself, as he bashed him up. Mario defeated Mr.L, after locking up his new Submission Maneuver, the '''Pipe Bending Machine or P.B.M while using Mr.L's own arm to choke him. Then, Mario was Drafted to SmashDown and thus, Traded the World Heavyweight Championship to the Blue brand. He succesfully in his debut, where he defended it against Iron Man , '''and the next week he was fighting against '''Shadow The Hedgehog, but he was attacked by Donkey Kong, and then Sonic The Hedgehog cashed the Money in the Bank contract, and Mario lost the championship to Sonic. Feud with the Sonic Team and the Nintendo World Order. After Mario lost the championship, he demanded a rematch aganst Sonic, since Donkey Kong interfiered in his title defense. Shadow also demanded a rematch so Mr.Clean, the General Manager of Smashdown scheduled a triple threat match in the main event of the show. However, Donkey Kong and Solid Snake interiered in the match, by attacking Mario once more. After that, Mario returned to BRAWL as a Special Guest. Mario confronted Las Vegas Link, who admited to have ordered Donkey Kong and Solid Snake to attack him, as he denied joining him to rebuild the Nintendo World Order. Mario demanded a match with Donkey Kong at Hardkore Warzhone: One Night Stand in a Unsanctioned Match. Donkey and Mario had a match where the latter one won. After being aided by the Fox McCloud '''and '''Captain Falcon '''of the '''Nintendo Revolution. Then, Mario returned to Smashdown, where he started a feud with Sonic The Hedgehog, '''the one who took advantage of the coward attack of the '''N.W.O. Mr.Clean settled a match at Blockbuster Night, The "Icon vs Icon" '''where Sonic and Mario would fight to become the Number One Contender for the '''World Heavyweight Championship. '''Mario ultimately defeated Sonic and Became the contender for the championship, who was held by '''Shadow the Hedgehog. They Started a feud as well, since Shadow Claimed that nobody defeated him throught his career. Mario claimed that Shadow never fought a man like him in the past. They had their confrontations until they met at Wreckless warzhone, where Mario couldn't defeat Shadow, since this time Sonic and Knuckles interfiered in Shadow's Favor. Mario was very angry by this and confronted both men, They foughta gainst Mario for the Contendership, but once again The N.W.O interfiered again. This time Mario was forced to team up with Sonic to fight against Las Vegas Link and Donkey Kong in a tag team match at Unforgiven where the mustachioed plumber lost, after Sonic was assaulted by Mr.L '''after assaulting him costing his WWC Championship against Las Vegas Link. '''The Return of the Mario Brothers. After Unforgiven, Mr.L had a confrontation against Mario during BRAWL, but then both were brutally attacked in a handicap assault, however, they both managed to overcome the Odds. After the attack, Mr.L only walked away, without thanking him. After that Mario and Mr.L had some encounters, but they rather had an awkward relationship of having mutual enemies, as Mario was having his own trouble with the Sonic team and Mr.L with the NWO. During a editon of Smashdown, Mr.L arrived to Smashdown to clarify that he found out that Las Vegas Link was actually having contact with Sonic, Knuckles and even the World Heavyweight Champion Shadow to keep Mario away from the bout. In return, Sonic would cost Mr.L the championship. Next BRAWL after that week, Both The Sonic Team and The N.W.O were threatning Mr.L when suddenly Mario arrived to the ring and helped Mr.L to fight back. During the match, members of the Nintendo Revolution and The '''T-Mutation X joined the brothers and in front of the crowd, The Mario Brothers ended their rivalry and made amends joining once more to fight the NWO and the Sonic Team. Then, at '''Domestic Disturbance, '''The T-Mutation-X defeated the NWO in a traditional 5-on-5 Disturbance match, and The Team of the NIntendo Revolution defeated the Sonic team, After Luigi was being tempted to betray his brother, he didn't do so and crushed Knuckles head with a chair and then he conected the Green Cutter to Luigi, as Mario finished him with the 1up. After the Victory, The Mario Brothers made a truce and separated to focus on their solo careers. '''Second World Heavyweight Champion reign. Mario 'then pursued the World Heavyweight Championship once more, at Hardware Hell, in a One on One match with Shadow. He lost that match, again by a Double Count out, after Shadow and Mario fell on the Stage. Then he entered in the Holy Brawl Match, where he was eliminated by Sonic the Hedgehog, the same one who won the 2010 edition of the Holy Brawl. Mario wanted another chance for the contendership at I'nescapable, '''in a 20-man battle royal, where he joined forces with '''Knuckles, only to be eliminated by him at the last minute. After failing several times, Mario demanded one last chance or entering the main event at Date With Destiny V. '''During '''Sunday Night's Wrestlemania, Mario won the 6-man Armageddon-Hell in a Cell elimination match, even with the intererence of Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow, the World Heavyweight Champion. The Blockbuster Main event Match was settled for Date With Destiny V, '''A Fatal Four Way for the World Heavyweight Championship. The Match started with a three-on-one attack on Mario, and then Sonic and Knuckles Joined forces to take out the champion. Mario fought back, attacking the trio with a corkscrew jump off the third rope. The Match continued, until Mario regained forces and attacked Sonic with a Super Kick, and threw Knuckles off the ring, focusing on Shadow. Mario attacked him with two Super Mario Stunners, and finally became the first man to defeat the Undefeated World Heavyweight Champion, Shadow the Hedgehog. After his victory, The WWC Champion, Luigi, came to the ring to congratulate his brother and in a emotional ending, both brothers made amends and celebrated their victory in front of 100.000 expectators. '''Personality Borrowed Traits of Real Life Wrestler(s) * John Cena ** Since Mario is usually seen as one of the main eventers during the late Ruthless Aggression Era to the current New Era, he often mirrors WWE's John Cena. While Mario's fan reaction is not as heavily polarized as Cena, due to less number of major title acquisitions, and actually turned heel more than once before, Mario shares Cena's heroic stature and his enthusiasm of fame, being a key role model to all ages, and his own job. ** They also shared the same signature submission maneuver, the Stepover Toehold Sleeper *** Mario's PBM *** Cena's STF * Quotes "You can take the WWC away from me, but you can't take me away from the WWC" Personal Life Mario and his younger brother, Luigi are multi-talented athletes. During their free time, they practice Tennis, Football, Baseball and Golf. They both also enjoy sport cars as they owned 3 of them. Mario is married with his longtime girlfriend, Pamela Toddstill, known in the WWC as Princess Peach. They first met in 1995, where she was just the manager of them. She was first booked for being just a manager, but Mario motivated her to prove her skills in the ring and he trained with her. They have married each other in 2014, and they are expecting their first child, which is a boy. Wrestling Facts Finishing Moves * Super Mario Stunner (Stunner) * Warpzone Bottom (One Arm Elevated Side Slam) * P.B.M. Bending Machine (Stepover Toehold Sleeper) * 1-Up (Jumping Leg Drop, Sometimes from the Turnbuckle) Signature Moves * Power Bob-omb (Double Underhook Powerbomb) * Super Kick * Flying Forearm * Leg Drop * Belly-to-belly Suplex * Spin-out snapmare * Rolling DDT * Elevated Back Drop Notable Feuds * Superman * Sonic * Ryu * Link/Las Vegas Link * Luigi/Mr.L * Shadow * Bowser * Connor Kent/Superboy/Superman Prime * Rash * Mega-Man X Tag Teams and Stables * The Super Mario Bros * Nintendo World Order * The Nintendo Revolution Theme Music * Championships and Accomplishments Championship Records * World Wrestling CAWS ** WWC Championship ** World Heavyweight Champion ** WWC Extreme World Champion ** WWC Intercontinental Champion ** WWC Interactive Champion ** WWC World Tag Team Champion *** WWC Tag Team Champion ' *** '''World Tag Team Champion ' ** '''Holy Brawl Winner (2009 - 2013) ** Superstar of the Year (2010 - 2014) Career Accomplishments: * PRO WRESTLING CAW OBSERVER ** Comeback of the Year (2010, 2011) ** Match of The Year (vs Mr.L/Luigi For the World Heavyweight Championship) ** Match of the Year (vs Superman for the WWC Championship) ** Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (2010, 2011, 2013) ** Tag Team of the Decade (1992 - 2002) (W/Luigi as the Super Mario Brothers) Trivia * Mario's full real name is actually a nod to Nintendo's naming of the source character. He was named after Nintendo of America's warehouse landlord, Mario Segale. The fictional wrestler interpretation's surname is intentionally based on his namesake's spelling error from David Sheff's 1993 book Game Over. * Late professional wrestler, Captain Lou Albano, famously acted and voiced Mario in the The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Superstars